


Home sweet home

by Floranna



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: She was back. Now it was time to go home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Spider-Gwen (Marvel's Earth-65), Web of Worlds, Yuletide 2019





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Spider-Gwen comics!

Everything twisted, turned, and flipped over. For a moment she thought that she could see her own insides, and before she could even contemplate on the fact that her gray matter was, in fact, gray, she smacked face first on the ground. Gwen jumped quickly to her feet, looking furtively around herself. Had anyone seen her, Spider-Woman, tumble?

There was no one else around, and all the windows were empty of life. She let out a relieved sigh and allowed herself to shudder. Inter-dimensional travel was not something for those with a weak stomach. And her stomach _was not_ weak, she reminded herself sternly, while swallowing back down the stomach acid climbing into her mouth. Then she patted herself down, desperately checking that everything had come with her through the portal.

...Yes, everything had. Even the unfortunate haircut. She let herself smile and looked around with more detail. The advertisements were familiar, but in the area she was right now, they were pretty universal and... bland, to be honest. Toothpaste brand Erimex and Core-Cona were products she was aware of, so the evidence spoke for itself, but she had to be sure.

Though she wasn't glitching. And her body felt far more solid than in Miles' world. But she might be in a world next to hers, where the differences were smaller but it would still not be hers and... It could end up badly.

She had to be sure. She had to.

Gwen tried to not to think what she would do if this wasn't her home world, but that would be a worry for the future.

She flitted between the buildings, looking around for more identifying signs. It looked like she was in an area a bit beyond her usual haunts, and hope started to grow in her chest. She recognized the restaurant at her right, and there was her elementary school teacher going to a McReynold's at her left. Gen waved at him, and he waved back at her, looking dazed. She grinned and continued.

The further she went, places started to be more and more familiar. A restaurant, an apothecary, convenience store, cleaner's, a robbery...

Wait.

She dealt quickly with the robbery, tying the robbers up and helping the victim to call 911. She let him take a few selfies with her but left before the cops showed up. Gwen knew her father would probably not show up for something like this, but she didn't want to risk it. And the police in general weren't very fond of her.

Everything started to feel more and more right. She dug out her phone and let out an annoyed sound. Her phone was completely drained out, and she had no way to check out the time. There weren't even any billboards with time nearby.

Good thing she knew exactly where she was at the moment. Only a few more blocks to her home. She missed her dad and her mum, and she so wanted to eat something that wasn't junk food. She had never thought that there could be such a thing as too much fast food.

She swung on, faster than usual, until she saw her own window. It was closed, which was normal. Keeping it open was a recipe for disaster, but there was a trick to getting it open from the outside. After thirty seconds of wrangling, something clicked and it jolted slightly ajar. She raised it enough that she could fit, slipped in and immediately took off her hood and mask.

The air was...slightly stale, which wasn't unusual. If she didn't keep her window open, it tended to happen pretty quickly. Gwen took off her Spider-Woman uniform and dressed up in her regular clothes. She looked around, nabbed her backpack, and slipped out of the window again. She needed to make it look like she had been out, and if her mom was in, she wouldn't believe that Gwen had just sneaked past her.

So, she went out, dug up her keys, and marched in like nothing unusual was happening.

It went wrong the moment her mom saw her and screamed like she had seen a ghost. Gwen jumped, tensing. Her spidey-sense wasn't going off, she couldn't see anything wrong, what was going on? Then her mom enveloped her into a tight hug and started to cry, unable to form words and slowly suffocating Gwen into her chest.

Oh. She might have miscalculated something. Gwen patted her mother's back, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then she saw the calendar. It was showing April, when it had been March 26th when she had ended up in another universe.

Oh crap.

"Two weeks! Two weeks!"

Oh, now mom got her words back. Gwen tried to wriggle enough to be able to breathe freely.

What was she going to tell?

The front door opened behind her, but she couldn't turn her head enough to look who it was. But the small, broken voice whispering "Gwen?" Told her it was her dad. And then a new pair of hands was crushing her and mom against his chest, and Gwen was reasonably certain that this was the way she was going to die.

'Spider-Woman, killed by hugs!' was not a headline she wanted to become a reality. She wriggled harder, gasping and somehow managing to free her airways enough to be able to breathe. Her mom and dad held her tightly for a moment longer, but when mom started to back off, dad followed suit. Their faces were streaked by tears, red and puffy, but Gwen wasn't naive enough to fool herself into believing that she wasn't in the same state.

Her dad put his big hands on top of her head and said, his voice still broken and small: "My little Gwennie..."

Her mom put her hand against Gwen's cheek and turned her head to look deep into her eyes. Gwen shuddered and bit her lip.

"Where have you been?" The anguish in her mom's voice was deep and shatteringly real, and Gwen knew that she couldn't lie to her. Her eyes flitted at her dad's, but he only smiled wobblily and nodded his head.

Gwen took a deep breath and steadied herself. "It is a long story, but it started with a spider..."

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning, I didn't manage to get my hands into any of the Spider-Gwen comic books, so I am basing her parents on wiki and lot of imagination. Yet I still couldn't find the name of Gwen's mother. -_-


End file.
